A Different Perspective
by diabolicalrat
Summary: SasuSaku. ::If you mess up my body, I'll kill you.:: Short series, in which Sasuke and Sakura aren't exactly themselves.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: This idea came from the movie _Freaky Friday_. I thought it might be amusing to put this predicament onto Sasuke and Sakura. This will be a short series, consisting of maybe 3 or 4 chapters. I don't have the patience to make it much longer than that. xD

I don't own Naruto or Freaky Friday. If I did, this would have really happened in the series, the series would probably be called Sasuke, and Lindsay Lohan would not have been cast to star in that movie.

This takes place before Sasuke leaves Konoha.

* * *

Chapter One: The Switch

"Can you do anything right?"

"Can you ever be civil?"

Sakura glared daggers at an annoyed Sasuke, who snorted in reply. Trying to keep his teammates from killing each other, Naruto tried to interject.

"Guys, it's no big deal! We can just-!"

"Why did I have to be put on a team with such weaklings?"

Sakura clenched her fists. "You're so arrogant! I can't stand it anymore!"

"Sakura, stop!" But before Naruto could stop her, she had launched herself towards the fuming Uchiha with chakra-filled steps. Sasuke stepped to the side stoically and let the poor kunoichi fall on her face.

The blonde sighed. The team as a whole had failed to complete this particular mission, but Sasuke with his larger-than-life ego just had to take it out on Sakura, who has recently had a hard time controlling her temper, even towards Sasuke. This wasn't the first time, either. He quietly (A/N: OMG! SHOCK!) walked away, heading towards Ichiraku for a ramen fix, hoping to save himself from the wrath of his angry teammates.

"You're… you're such a jerk!" Sakura announced after spitting out a clump of dirt. "You're always so antisocial! I don't care if your family's dead! There's no excuse for being an asshole!"

That hit a nerve. Sasuke's gaze darted to meet hers, eyes taking a blood red hue.

"This coming from someone who actually has a family…" he snarled as he approached her menacingly. Grabbing the startled girl by the neck of her shirt, he raised her to his eye level as she struggled to get free from his grasp.

"This coming from someone who doesn't know the meaning of loss…"

His gaze was digging into her soul. She averted her gaze and tried to kick her captor, but he didn't budge. Sakura knew he was far stronger than she could ever want to be.

"…I'd like to see you live a day in my shoes!" he barked in her face before tossing her to the ground with strength and chakra alike. It was enough to put a crater into the ground where she fell.

Seemingly unscathed, the infuriated Uchiha straightened out his clothing before turning his back and walking away.

"…I hate you…" she breathed, a lone tear trailing down her mud-coated face, and darkness overcame her.

* * *

Kakashi watched from a nearby rooftop, _Icha Icha Paradise_ in hand, waiting for the dark boy to disappear before retrieving Sakura from her muddy ditch.

_Looks like I'll have to give that damn Uchiha a talk tomorrow…_

A raindrop hit him on the head, and he looked up to inspect the sky.

_Rain tonight, I suppose. _

* * *

Lightning struck a nearby tree, startling an eating genin. 

"Ino, are you sure this is a good idea?" Chouji said as he chomped on chips nervously.

"Chouji, you saw those two! Besides, I really want to try my new jutsu out," Ino replied cheerfully.

"But what if you can't transfer their minds back? I mean, what if they get stuck in each other's bodies or something?!" He munched faster.

"I guess that's a risk we'll have to take. The thought of forehead girl's mind being in my Sasuke-kun's body indefinitely does bother me a little though…"

Ino made some hand signs, and the storm outside raged.

* * *

The sun shone brightly through a slightly parted curtain onto a closed eye. Slowly, it opened, then squeezed tightly shut.

"Morning already…?" Sakura wheezed.

_My head hurts… what happened yesterday? Oh yeah, Sasuke…_

She sat up slowly, eyes still closed. She ran her hands through her hair, but stopped midway. Her hair didn't feel right. Surprised, she felt around. It was coarser, that's for sure. There was short hair where it should have been longer and long hair where it should have been shorter.

Her eyes snapped open. That's when she realized that she wasn't in her own bed. Sakura gasped and scrambled out of the foreign mattress, stumbling into a wooden chair. She whirled around, spotting a mirror glistening from the sunlight that leaked into the room.

But when she saw a reflection in the mirror, it certainly wasn't her own.

Sakura staggered over to the glass, examining herself. She stared into onyx eyes with horror while grasping pallid, thin cheeks with strong hands. She tried to shriek, but the tenor voice that came out was certainly not her own.

"WHY AM I SASUKE-KUN?!"

"Good question," her own voice responded thickly from behind her.

She whirled around clumsily, nearly toppling over in the process.

"If you mess up my body, I'll kill you." The body of Sakura was glaring in a familiar way at the body of Sasuke.

"Is that you… Sasuke-kun?" she forced herself to say.

"Hn."

Sakura hysterically rolled her eyes. "Even in my body, you have a speech impediment!"

"Sakura, let's just worry about the problem at hand, shall we? Once I'm back in my body, and you're back in yours, then we'll make up for lost time and tear each other limb from limb. Until then, work with me."

She sighed. "For once, I have to agree with you." He nodded and sat down on his bed. Sakura noticed that he had dressed her body in her normal clothes, but had neglected to do anything with the sleep-gnarled hair. Biting her lip, she sat down beside her smaller body.

"So what do we do? And how did this happen?"

"Truthfully, I have no idea," Sasuke said in Sakura's voice.

The two shinobi sat in silence for a few minutes.

"Hey Sasuke…?"

"Yeah?"

"Um… I have to go to the bathroom."

"Well, go. The bathroom's over there," he said, pointing.

"…but Sasuke-kun…" A faint blush had crawled onto her face.

"…oh." After a moment, a similar pink hue had made its way onto his face, too. She swallowed hard, and padded towards the bathroom, her face getting redder with each step she took.

* * *

To be continued…xP 


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Didn't think I'd update so soon, did you? Well, I already had this partially written before I posted the first chapter. I feel like I jumped around a lot in in this one, but I'll let you be the judge of my writing.

Once again, Naruto-- don't own it.

* * *

Chapter Two: Progress

Sakura slowly walked out of the bathroom.

_I never thought I'd ever see that much of him up close…_

She glanced at Sasuke awkwardly, who was staring off into space with green eyes that didn't belong to him, silently cursing this entire situation. Sakura clumsily sat down on the bed beside said person, inwardly laughing.

_Even in his body, I can't even come close to matching that sickening grace that he has._

They remained silent for a short time, until Sakura broke the silence.

"What time is it?"

Sasuke looked at her questioningly. "Around noon, I'd imagine."

"WHAT? Weren't we supposed to meet Naruto and Kakashi at the bridge two hours ago?! What are we going to do?"

"Sakura, calm down; I called Kakashi earlier and told him, as you, that you wouldn't be there. I figured we'd need at least a day to figure things out."

"Oh… thank you." Sakura felt relieved. "What about you, though?"

"Do you really think I care about that?"

"Good point." Then it hit her. "Wait, does that mean you care about me?"

"…no. I just didn't want to hear your bitching."

"Whatever."

Silence filled the room once again.

* * *

"Kaka-sensei! Where's teme and Sakura-chan?" Naruto yowled.

"I don't know where Sasuke is, but Sakura called me early this morning and told me that she couldn't be here today." Kakashi didn't bother to look up from his book.

"Aw, why not? I bet the teme really hurt her yesterday... but this is really weird."

"I think we're going to do some chakra control practice today, Naruto."

The silver-haired jounin began walking towards the training grounds, Naruto tailing him rambunctiously.

_I hate to say it, but I agree with Naruto. I also find it strange that Sakura called me, since she doesn't have my phone number… and since when does she call me "Kakashi"? _

* * *

"Where are we going again?" Sakura said quietly, walking a few paces behind Sasuke. She tried her best to slouch like he did with her hands shoved in her pockets, but it wasn't as easy as it looked. She had a bad feeling that it didn't look casual, and more along the lines of constipated.

"Yamanaka flower shop. They're masters of mind-transferring jutsus."

_And I have a feeling that Ino is behind this._

"Hey, stand up straight! You look like you've got a disease!" she hissed so only he could hear.

"Are you afraid people might think you're weird? Because this pink hair is just oh-so subtle," he snapped back. But he did noticeably straighten his posture.

* * *

After an agonizing journey through the streets of Konoha, the two mixed up shinobi arrived at their destination. Sasuke marched right through the door, heading straight to the back of the store. Sakura hesitantly followed.

"Hey forehead girl! And _Sasuke-kun_! What brings you to my lovely flower shop?" Ino was nauseatingly cheerful today.

_He's going to ask Ino where her father is… as me! I need to beat him to the punch!_

"Ino, are your parents around?" Sasuke's voice came out a little too loudly, but the bored tone was right on. Sasuke looked at her, almost surprised that she'd spoken, but partly glad that she had.

"Why, no they aren't! But they'll be back soon, Sasuke-kun, why don't you stay and wait with me?" Ino wrapped her arms around 'Sasuke' as a Cheshire cat grin crawled across her face.

_Must. Not. Kill. Ino. Must. Stay. STOIC!_

"Get off of him, Ino-pig!" came Sakura's voice. It sounded just like how it should have. Sakura smirked.

_We're actually pretty good at this!_

'Sasuke' pushed Ino off. "I think we'll come back later, Ino." And with that, he walked away, 'Sakura' following close behind.

_They're so obvious._ Ino snickered. _This just keeps getting better and better._

* * *

Once they had returned to the safety of the Uchiha compound, Sakura burst into laughter.

"You sounded just like me, Sasuke-kun!" she giggled. It sounded strange in Sasuke's voice, since he himself would never, ever giggle. Giggling was the most un-Uchiha-like thing in existence, next to pink hair.

"Hn." Sasuke looked sick. "I think we're stuck like this."

Getting serious, Sakura looked at Sasuke. "It can't be permanent."

"It is, unless the person who cast the jutsu reverses it."

"Are we sure it's a jutsu?"

"How else could it happen?" Sasuke glanced at the clock. "You hungry? It's four-thirty."

Sakura had forgotten about food, but now that she had remembered, she was starving. "Yeah… what do you have?"

Without a word, Sasuke led her to the Uchiha kitchen. It wasn't exotic like Sakura had expected it to be, except for a strange abundance of tomatoes. Sasuke grabbed a large one and took a bite out of it. She followed suit, not feeling like asking where anything else was.

_He's the only person I know that can bite a whole tomato like that without looking like a pig. Even in my body. It's like he's the God of Grace or something! Actually, that wouldn't surprise me. This body is--_

"Your hands are small."

His words snapped her out of her thoughts. "W-what?"

"I said, your hands are small." Sasuke was half-heartedly staring at his hands. "I can barely get them around my tomato."

Sakura laughed. "Did I just hear what I think I heard? Uchiha Sasuke just said something amusing! Today is just full of surprises!"

Sasuke had actually been serious, but he let himself leak a small smile.

"Hey, I just thought of something," Sakura announced. Sasuke glanced at her. "If I'm in your body, I can use Sharingan, can't I?"

"I don't know," he muttered, face darkening.

"How do you do it? How do you activate it? I have to try!"

"Why should I tell you?" Sasuke crossed his arms.

"You bastard! Come on!"

* * *

"I'm heading out, Naruto." Kakashi looked up from his _Icha Icha Paradise_ to look at the blonde, who was dead tired and sulking on the ground.

"Hai… Kaka… sensei…"

"Can you even move?"

"…no."

The Copy Ninja sighed._I guess I'm taking this one home tonight. It's a different one every day._

_Mentioning that, I wonder how Sakura is fairing. Maybe I should go check on her._

* * *

"Hey, Sakura, it's seven-thirty. Your parents should be expecting you home by now," Sasuke said tiredly.

"I can't go home like this…" she responded with her eyes closed out of exhaustion. She couldn't activate Sharingan, no matter how hard she tried. _Maybe it takes more than an Uchiha body to use an Uchiha skill._

"I meant to say I'm leaving now, so you'll have to stay here."

Sakura's eyes snapped open, but shut again out of pain. "Alone?"

Sasuke nodded. "I'll be back tomorrow morning. We'll have to try the Yamanaka's again." And with that, he was gone.

"How rude. Can't even say goodbye to the person in his own body!" she muttered.

_I have to spend all night here alone? Wait, wasn't his family murdered here? What if it's haunted?!_ She looked around, terrified. _I'll never get a wink of sleep!_

* * *

"Two o'clock," she said out loud. Sitting in a corner of Sasuke's bedroom with her back to the wall and a fortress of pillows surrounding her, Sakura stared at the slowly ticking clock with malice.

_How does Sasuke live this way? It's awful._ She suddenly felt a pang of pity for the boy with raven locks. _I should force him to live with me. He wouldn't be so lonely, and maybe he'd stop being so mean…and fall in love with me…_

Sakura had almost dozed off when a door creaking open downstairs woke her with a start.

* * *

A/N: Sorry about the cliff hanger! The next chapter should have some fluff in it. 


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: I like writing this story. It's fun.

I don't own Naruto, but I did make up the jutsu mentioned in this chapter.

* * *

Chapter Three: A Kekkei Genkai

_Creeaaaak._

Sakura clutched the nearest pillow to her body in a death grip. _Someone is downstairs! In Sasuke's house!_ Footsteps made their way through the house to the foot of the stairs, and stopped.

_Kami-sama, they're going to kill me..._ Sakura quickly concealed herself in under the bed, knowing full well that if the intruder was any sort of ninja, she was dead, since she had no idea how to use any of Sasuke's ninjutsu, let alone his high-speed taijutsu.

"Sakura?"

Startled beyond all belief, Sakura couldn't retain the scream that erupted from her throat and she darted out from under the bed and made a break for the door.

In the soft light that glistened from the burning candles, a pink flash could be seen, and Sakura collided with another body, sending both crashing to the ground with immense force.

"What the hell, Sakura?" It was her own voice.

"DAMMIT SASUKE! WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?! You scared me half to death!" Sakura yelled into his annoyed face.

"This is my house. I can come back here whenever I want to." But he wasn't making any eye contact with her.

"And WHY did you choose two o'clock in the freaking morning to do so?! Can't you just sleep until dawn like NORMAL people do?!"

"Well, uh, I couldn't sleep, and there are some things I have to tell you." He still kept his eyes down.

Sakura sighed, allowing her body to relax. "Alright… what?"

He cleared his throat. "Kakashi stopped by your house around eight."

She raised an eyebrow. "So?"

"I think he… knows there's something strange going on."

Scoff. "And why's that?"

"Well, he brought up what happened… after the last mission… and was lecturing about it. I didn't say anything, but he threw in there, 'I'm canceling training for tomorrow. Why don't you go see Ino with your extra time?'"

"Maybe we ought to go see him about this," Sakura continued. "He might have some kind of solution."

"I'd rather not tell anyone unless we have to." Sasuke's cheeks were slightly pink.

After a minute of thought, Sakura piped, "Isn't the Uchiha clan's library around here somewhere?"

"It's across the street." He narrowed his eyes skeptically. "Why?"

"Uchiha are masters of all things jutsu… maybe there's something in one of the books about this."

Sasuke glanced at her before getting to his feet and walking to the door. Knowing this was his way of saying she had had a relevant thought, she grabbed his shoes and threw them on before following him out the door.

* * *

"It's cold in here." Sakura rubbed her arms, which was easy to do in Sasuke's body with his large hands. 

Sasuke was skimming through the countless books on mind transfer jutsus. Sakura picked one of them up and started to flip through the pages. One sentence in particular caught her eye.

"…Double Mind Transfer Jutsu, an advanced Yamanaka kekkei genkai ability in which the user is able to switch the conscious minds of two people, can only be canceled if the goal of the user is completed or the user is killed…"

"Sasuke. Read this." She handed him the book and pointed to the sentence.

His eyes widened. "This must be it."

"Yeah…" He stared at the page intensely. Abruptly, he stood up.

"So how are we going to kill her?"

"Huh?" Sakura was taken aback.

"Ino. You know as well as I do that she's the one who did this. Who else in that clan would be that ignorant?"

"Umm… wouldn't it be easier to just ask her why she did it? Then we can just complete the goal and not get locked up for life."

Sasuke's face twitched. She had a point, but he would have certainly preferred to rid the world of his blonde fangirl.

"We'll go in the morning, then."

* * *

"So, I'll see you in a few hours, I guess?"

"Hn. I'm thinking about staying here."

"Why?"

"…" Sasuke was looking down at his doorstep.

"Sasuke?"

"Well, you know, I think you'd be safer that way and your parents think you're home in bed asleep so they won't know and…"

Sakura grinned. "You just want to be with me?"

"…no. I just know how it is to be alone. So, I'm staying here." He walked past her through the door. "Besides, your bedroom smells like shit."

"Hey! Come say that to my face!" Sakura yelled as she chased after him through the house. He stopped in the middle of the hallway.

"Oh… there was another reason I came here in the first place."

"Oh yeah, that's right. What was it?"

Sasuke turned around to face her slowly. "Your body is bleeding profusely…"

It took a moment to register what he said, but as soon as it made sense, Sakura burst into hysterical laughter. Sasuke narrowed his eyes.

"What's so damn funny about that?"

"Sasuke… you're on…" Another wild burst of laughter. "… your period." Sakura could no longer stand and she collapsed on the floor in a ball of tears and roaring giggles.

"What?"

"You need a tampon!"

"What?!"

"You'll have to go back to my house and get yourself some tampons!"

"Oh…"

"…heheheheh…"

"…"

"Where are you… hahah… still standing there?"

"…"

"Sasuke… you do know…"

"What are tampons?"

Sakura died right then and there.

* * *

A/N: Sorry Sasuke-kun! I just had to do it! xD 


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Has anyone else read Manga Episode 384? GO SASUKE-KUN! PWN THAT WEASEL'S SORRY ASS!

Ehem, anyways, Happy New Year everybody!

I don't own Naruto... but Kami-sama, I wish I did.

* * *

Chapter Four: Understanding in a Dream

The clock chimed five times.

"I feel like shit." Sasuke folded his arms across his chest. Well, they weren't really_his_ arms or _his_ chest, but at the moment, that's all he had. "And I wish I didn't have to sleep on the floor."

"Maybe you'll think twice about insulting a girl on her period in the future." Sakura could still hardly contain herself. It had taken her a good hour to silence her relentless laughter at the unfortunate Uchiha's predicament.

"Nobody said you had to lie on the floor. You're welcome to sleep beside me," Sakura said quietly. "Honestly, compared to what we've been through these past two days, that would be nothing."

Sasuke silently contemplated what she had said.

_Well, she's right. This situation cannot possibly get any more awkward… I might as well sleep comfortably after all I've been through._

Sakura began to doze off when she was startled awake to feel another body slide into the bed. Shifting gently as to not alert the other person, Sakura peered over her shoulder, curious as to Sasuke's position.

Predictably, he was lying on his back, facing the ceiling with his eyes closed.

"Get some rest, Sakura." And with that, he was asleep.

Sakura watched him sleep for a while.

_I never thought I'd say this, but I think this little mishap has turned out to be a good thing for us… for me. I've gotten closer to him… even though I know he will never care for me like I care for him. And now… I see how he lives his life…even if through just a miniscule glimpse… so alone, so afraid… it sickens me to know that I once claimed I loved this person for those petty reasons…_

_But man… his body is damn amazing. I almost can't wait to go the bathroom again. I wonder what he thinks of my body…_

* * *

_Where am I?_

Sakura found herself standing in a darkened room with no doors or windows. The air was thick and sickly with the harrowing scent of fresh blood, and the only illumination was coming from an oil lantern at the far end of the room. There was no furniture and the walls were completely bare.

_What the hell is this?_

She looked down at her hands, which she was surprised to see were not Sasuke's.

_Am I back in my own body?_

"…why me?" a little voice sobbed.

It was then that Sakura noticed a little person cowering in the corner of the room across from the lantern. Hesitantly, she moved closer to inspect this obviously terrified child.

_Spiky black hair…_

As the floor creaked under her feet, she unintentionally startled the poor boy. He flew to his feet and spun around to face her.

"Are you alright?"

"Who are you?!" the little boy barked. His voice was higher, and he was physically smaller, but there was no doubt that it was Uchiha Sasuke at a younger age.

_Genjutsu? No… a dream of some sort._

"I said, who are you?! Answer me!" He was grasping a kunai and holding it in front of himself protectively.

"I'm Sakura… I'm not here to hurt you." He didn't look convinced, but he lowered his kunai. "And you're Sasuke, right?"

The boy narrowed his familiar eyes. "How did you know that?"

Sakura racked her brain for an answer that would seem realistic. "Everyone knows who the Uchihas are."

"Oh, that's true…" Now he looked more convinced. Sakura released the breath she hadn't realized she'd been holding for a while now.

"So, uh, where are we, Sasuke?"

"I don't know… I just remember that Aniki killed otou-san and oka-san… and now I'm here…" he choked out. He looked ready to burst into tears, but he was obviously fighting them with all his might.

Sakura felt ready to cry too. _Poor Sasuke._ She slowly approached him, wanting to provide any possible comfort to him that she could muster.

Suddenly, a scream erupted from the little boy and an unseen force threw Sakura back, slamming her into a wall.

"NO, ANIKI! STOP IT! STOP HURTING THEM!" He was clutching his head and shaking violently. "THEY'RE YOUR FAMILY! DON'T, NII-SAN!"

Sakura forced herself onto her feet again and was greeted by the sight of two blood-red eyes staring down at her.

_Sharingan?_

With a shifted glance from the eyes, she was tossed across the room like a doll, her head crashing against the floor, leaving her paralyzed.

The young Sasuke was being destroyed from the inside out. He was bleeding from the mouth now, and he was cut and bruised all over.

"Sa… suke…" she grunted. "I want to help you…"

"You can't," a familiar voice said tiredly. Sakura shifted her head to the side to see the Sasuke she knew sitting with his legs bent and his chin resting on his arms which were wrapped around his knees. His eyes were closed. "You can just watch."

"You're dying over there…"

He opened his eyes and watched his younger self suffer. "Not surprising."

"How can you sleep with dreams like this?"

"I often times don't. And when I do, I just deal with it. Dreams aren't reality… and I've already lived through it, so it doesn't really scare me."

Sakura felt sick to the stomach. "That's awful… Sasuke-kun." A hot tear slid down her face. "I wish… you could at least sleep soundly for once… I'd do anything for that…"

Sasuke turned his head to face her, looking a little confused.

There was a sharp pain in her head, and her vision turned to white.

* * *

The clock chimed nine times. 

Sasuke opened his eyes gently. He felt surprisingly rested this morning.

_No training today… What is this smell? It's wonderful._

He shifted his gaze downwards and was greeted by a mess of pink hair.

_Such a strange hair color… but yet it works for her…_

_WAIT, WHAT?!_

Sasuke froze. He was facing the hair that had been on the back of his head last night. Startled, he tried to move his right arm to touch his hair, but realized that Sakura was laying on it. His left arm was wrapped around her waist and met the right arm on her stomach.

Carefully as to not wake the sleeping girl, he removed his arms from her body (and realizing the close proximity of their bodies in the process) and slid out of bed. He nearly crashed into the mirror out of excitement to see his own onyx eyes staring back at him.

He let out a happy sigh and slumped into a chair. _Problem solved… and I didn't even have to see Ino._

Sasuke sat there quietly for a moment, watching Sakura sleep comfortably. _That dream last night… she was there too. What she said… I have to wonder if she meant it. And why was I… like that with her?_

Said girl stirred, snapping Sasuke out of his thoughts. She wasn't awake, but she would be soon. He glanced down at his body. _I should get dressed… not like she hasn't seen more than this, though…_

_Hey, what the hell? Why am I wearing pink boxers?! Damnit, Sakura! _

* * *

A/N: Yes, there will be one more chapter of this story. I hadn't wanted to make it this long, but I can only end it the way I want to with another chapter. 

So, have a great holiday, all!


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Yep, this is the last chapter! I really hope you enjoyed reading this story as much as I enjoyed writing it.

* * *

Chapter Five: Sweet Revenge...?

Sasuke pulled his familiar blue shirt over his head unceremoniously.

_Geez, is that damn girl up yet? It's almost ten. I didn't think it'd take that long._ He stole a glance from the open bathroom door into his bedroom where Sakura lay sprawled out on the mattress and tangled in the sheets. _She kind of looks…_

He mentally slapped himself for thinking that way about his teammate.

Sakura stirred as if on cue, murmuring mindlessly and stretching her limbs out. Her eyes opened halfway.

"Morning already…?"

"Hey, Sakura, get up."

She looked at him, dazed. "Sasuke-kun…? What are you doing in my bedroom so early?"

Snort. "It's ten o'clock, hardly early, and you're in **my** bedroom."

"Why would I be in Sasuke-kun's bedroom?" she said dreamily. "That only happens when I'm asleep, so this must be a dream…"

Sasuke had had enough. He marched to the side of the bed and shook her violently. Startled, Sakura jumped out of the bed onto Sasuke, who lost his balance and toppled onto the floor with a thud.

Even under the pink-haired ninja's weight, the Uchiha kept up his stoic exterior. He crossed his arms and slapped a snarl on his face.

Sakura was still somewhat unaware of her situation until she met two more-than-annoyed onyx eyes with her jade ones. "Sasuke-kun?! I'm so sorry!" She rolled off of him hurriedly.

"Hn." He sat up and dusted himself off.

Sakura stood up and briskly walked to the bathroom. "I'll be right back!" The door was then slammed shut.

_Strange… she's fully awake, but she hasn't said anything about having her body back… and how could she just overlook something like that?_

A few minutes passed before she reemerged from the bathroom. She still said nothing about her body and proceeded to fix her hair in the wardrobe mirror.

"Sakura…?"

The kunoichi spun around to look at him. "Hai, Sasuke-kun?"

"You do realize that we're back in our own bodies, right?"

She looked at him strangely through the mirror. "Of course. I noticed that last night."

He felt shocked, but it didn't show on his face. "Last night?"

"Yeah, I had a strange nightmare… you were in it… and I woke up with an awful headache, and I was back in my own head." She ran her hand through her hair. "I tried to get up and make sure, but you wouldn't let me leave the bed."

Sasuke raised an eyebrow. "What do you mean?"

"You wrapped your arms around me and refused to let go…"

"Oh." He felt a small blush crawl across his face, but Sakura was too busy with her hair to notice. "And that dream you had… what was it?"

"Why would you want to know that?"

"Hn." He swallowed his pride. "I think I might have had the same… dream."

Sakura walked away from the mirror and sat down on the bed, all the while studying his face curiously. "I couldn't help you, Sasuke…"

He jerked his head up to look at her. "Yeah, same dream."

"I never realized what it must be like for you… living alone this way," she said quietly. "And I don't think I ever really realized what the loss of your family must have done to your heart."

Sasuke sighed and sat on the bed beside her. They remained awkwardly silent for a short time, until he broke the ice.

"You really care for me." It wasn't a question, but a statement. Sakura looked over to her dark-haired teammate, a blush dancing across her cheeks. "Want some… brunch?"

"Sure. I'm starved." Sakura grinned. "As long as it's not tomatoes, that is."

Sasuke frowned. "I like tomatoes."

"Yeah, I've noticed." She stood up and waltzed to the doorway. "And by the way, I like the rose perfume you dazzled my body with. It smells just like the real flower, and it's so very **feminine**." She took off down the hallway, knowing that Sasuke would be glaring kunais at her back, and maybe even considering throwing some at it.

* * *

"So what are we going to do?"

Sasuke looked up from his bowl of smashed tomato. "About?"

"Ino," Sakura growled. "We ought to cut her hair, or publicly humiliate her… or tie her to a bed with Chouji!"

Sasuke thought for a moment, and smirked when a mean thought came to his mind. He put down his chopsticks and leaned over to Sakura.

"Instead of scarring the lummox for life we should…" He whispered the rest in Sakura's ear, just in case someone else might be listening in.

A dark blush began to glow on her cheeks, and the shadow of laughter crossed his smirking face.

* * *

"Thanks for stopping by, Shikamaru." Ino waved to her lazy teammate enthusiastically.

"Yeah, no problem." The door to the flower shop had no more than closed before he let out a rain of "Troublesome woman" comments.

"Hello, Shikamaru!" Sakura greeted as they passed him.

He spat out an unexcited greeting and nodded to Sasuke, who was right behind the pink haired girl, as they entered the building. Shikamaru thought nothing of it until he was halfway down the street, at which time he realized the two had been holding hands.

"Why would the last sane Uchiha be with someone so troublesome?" He shook his head disapprovingly and continued on his way.

"Ino! Good afternoon!" Sakura bubbled as she approached her blonde friend at the counter.

"Hello, Sakura, Sasuke-kun!" She made her way from behind the counter and was about to hug him when he put his arm out.

"I'm with her." His dark eyes gleamed dangerously. He raised his other hand, the one that was clasped with Sakura's, and waved it in front of her face. Ino's eyes widened, horrified.

Sakura stood beside him and wrapped her free arm around his neck. "What's wrong, Ino?" She pressed a kiss to his cheek.

_This is so fun! He's not even pulling away! I can't believe he's going along with this!_

Ino backed up against the counter, and then hurriedly rushed behind it, facing away from the couple.

_How could it have ended up this way?! Damnit!_

"Ino? Are you okay?" Sakura approached her once best friend, hand still intertwined with Sasuke's. She stood close to her and whispered into her ear, "I told you I'd get him… and it's all thanks to you."

Ino stiffened. "Whatever do you mean?"

Sakura stood back and pressed into Sasuke, who wrapped his arms around her front. "If you hadn't switched our minds, we wouldn't have found out how much we really loved each other. Isn't that funny?" she cooed.

The blonde whirled around to face them, her face bright red. "How the hell did you switch back?!"

"We completed your goal, apparently, because you're unfortunately not dead yet," Sasuke scoffed.

"You were only supposed to _understand_ each other, not fall in love!"

"I'm sorry, Ino. I guess I win this time." Said girl moaned in frustration.

_I hope this isn't too far, Sasuke-kun…_

She kissed his lips, adding insult to injury, and to her surprise, he responded by kissing her back and wrapping his arms around her back. It deepened after a short amount of time, and Ino wailed.

"If you're going to make out, get the hell out of my store! God!" She grabbed them by their shirts and hauled them to the door. They refused to break the kiss, even as they were being pulled apart. Sasuke opened one eye, and noticing Ino raging beside him, he added tongue to the kiss so she could clearly see it. Sakura was startled, but allowed him access and replied with her own.

Ino threw them onto the sidewalk and slammed the door. Seconds later, the 'Closed' sign was in the door and all of the window blinds were down and shut.

This all went unnoticed by the happy couple who continued to kiss blissfully.

_This wasn't part of the plan, but… SHANNARO!_

* * *

Sakura came to the bridge the next morning looking happier than ever.

"Good morning, Naruto-kun!" She patted her blonde teammate on the head.

He grinned. "Hiya, Sakura-chan! You're in a good mood this morning!"

_Since when am I Naruto-kun? …Maybe she's finally falling for me! Take that Sasuke! DATTEBAYO!_

"Yep, I am!" She looked around briefly. "Where's Sasuke-kun?"

"I dunno. Maybe he slept in."

"I'm here." Sasuke padded onto the bridge from the opposite side and leaned against the railing. "Sakura."

"Sasuke-kun!" She flung her arms around the dark boy, who surprisingly did not throw her off, but instead smirked at Naruto before pulling her into an open-mouthed kiss.

This left the Kyuubi vessel a little confused (and rather disgusted), but minutes later, when Kakashi showed up on time, he flopped onto the ground.

_Yeah, this must be a dream. I never woke up this morning, that all._

Thud. Sasuke's shoe collided with Naruto's head.

"THAT HURT!"

"Get up dobe."

_Okay, so maybe it's not a dream, but an alternate reality._

As they walked off the bridge, Kakashi in the lead, Sakura and Sasuke next, and Naruto last, the blonde swore he saw Sasuke's hand brush across Sakura's rear.

_I take that back. It's the apocalypse!! RUN, DATTEBAYO!_

* * *

A/N: I love Ino torture. Bwahahaha. And I really like writing in Naruto's point of view, for some reason, which is why my next short series is going to include him a lot more.

Thank you for reading! ( Please review if you have time!)

Ja mata!  
-Rat


	6. Author's Note: Sequel Posted!

Hello dear readers!

As you all know, A Different Perspective is finished… (

However, the first chapter of its sequel, a NaruHina story called **In A New Light**, has been posted!

Somebody who reviewed this story suggested that I write about another couple. And I hadn't really thought about it until then… but I thought it might be an interesting thing to try.

So, thank you for reading this story, I hope you enjoyed it, and I hope you enjoy the sequel just as much.

Sasuke: How can they enjoy it if I'm not in it?

Rat: Don't worry, you'll be in it.

Sasuke: But I'm not the main character!

Rat: I know. (

Sasuke: Baka.

Rat: Go stab your brother up or something.

Sasuke: …good idea. leaves

Rat: headdesk


End file.
